


【涉英】奥赛罗

by Manukaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manukaaa/pseuds/Manukaaa
Summary: *R18*预警：口交，一点点dirty talk
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 日日树涉/天祥院英智
Kudos: 40





	【涉英】奥赛罗

1.

ES大楼。

漫长而枯燥的会议终于结束，各部门的负责人边交谈着边结伴离开坐落在es大楼高层的明亮的会议室。

“叮！” 天祥院英智低下头看着手机屏幕上新弹出的气泡。

“啊啊，这也过于……” 他喃喃自语。

“您说什么？” 还未离开会议室的七种茨向他投来一个疑惑的眼神。

“什么都没有哦。”

手机屏幕被倒扣在桌上，天祥院英智笑弯了眼睛。

2.

与众人道别后，天祥院英智怀着期待又紧张的心情走在回房间的路上。站在宿舍门口的他手上捧着一摞资料，正思索着如何艰难地腾出一只手去拿门禁卡时，一只从背后伸出的手为他达成了目的。

“哦呀，涉，谢谢。”

日日树涉从背后伸出右手，用把英智拥在怀里的姿势抽出了放在他右边口袋里的门禁卡，刷开宿舍的门后又把卡原封不动地放回口袋里。

他什么也没说，拿着自己的包走向他们的房间。天祥院英智随后踩着他的脚步也进了房间。

房间门刚关上，英智就被按在门后动弹不得，原本捧着的文件散落一地。

“等……等等，这样很难收…… 唔。”

他未完的话被一个攻击性十足的吻打断。

日日树涉蛮横地撬开他的牙关，如同一位暴君一般从他口中掠夺着所剩不多的空气，口中的领地被迅速占领，逼得英智不得不主动迎合般地张开嘴，配合着他的舌一同缠绵。

他被吻的快要窒息，双手无力地拽着着对面人腰间的衣服布料，试图争取一点呼吸的自由，涉终于舍得放开他，抬手给眼前大口喘气的人擦了擦唇边溢出的口水，慷慨地给予了他喘息的时间，便又倾上前想要继续。

“唔……等，涉，你这是怎么了？”

蛮横不讲理的人停下动作，从左边的口袋里掏出手机，点开一张相册，手机屏幕上印出的是天祥院英智和叡一君，他们躺在铺满了红色白色玫瑰的沙发上，他的金发的叡一君的黑发交缠在一起。继续向右滑，还是他和叡一君，各式各样，面对面的，背靠背的，拥抱的，互相凝视的……

自己没有做错什么，天祥院英智想着，但他就是没来由的慌张，吱吱呜呜地又说不出一句解释。

日日树涉重新把手机丢回口袋，半搂着眼前微微发抖的人，声音少见的没有半点起伏，“皇帝大人被其他人爱慕着，直接就忽视我了呢☆~”

他说着，想象着眼前人在镜头前和别的男人额头相抵，距离近得仿佛要吻上，而自己只能像他的小粉丝一般在隔着屏幕透过杂志物料看他与别的男人搂搂抱抱，心里的火苗便窜高了几公分，嘴上的话也愈加伤人，“你就这么来者不拒吗？觉得我一个人喂不饱你？还要去勾引别人？”

天祥院英智大口呼吸着，被他伤人的话羞辱着，但反驳的话被自己急促的呼吸撞得支离破碎。

看着眼前的恋人，日日树涉主动停下了言语上的攻击，给他机会解释。他的手悄悄绕到恋人的身后，隔着浅白色的羊绒毛衣轻柔地拍打他的背部，为他顺着气。

“不是的，那是拍摄要求的动作。”天祥院英智说，“而且你不是知道我和叡一君会合作的吗？我以为你不会在意的。”

“嘘。”日日树涉的食指轻轻地抵上了天祥院英智的嘴唇，“其他人怎么没靠那么近，英智你呀，总喜欢找借口。”

3.

接下来发生的事顺理成章，根本没有给他解释的机会。

身上的衣服被小丑慢条斯理地一件一件脱下，日日树涉盯着赤脚站在地毯上脸红得仿佛滴血得人若有所思，半晌后开口，“英智~ 你这副样子还有其他人看过吗？叡一君应该看过吧？”

他的双手抚上眼前人的后颈，又顺着脊椎一路下滑，停留在一个危险的地方，“你有没有背着我，跟他发生点什么？”

最后这句话如同惊雷在耳边炸开，天祥院英智抬起头看向他，眼里还残存着几滴要落不落的泪珠，“你真的是这样想的？”他用尽全力推开眼前的人，双手攥紧，但他的紧张还是被微微发颤的声音泄露得一览无遗，“我没有。不管你愿不愿意相信，我没有。”

日日树涉被他推得后退了半步，脸上露出了小孩子一般的不满，他手上微微使力，按着眼前人的后颈，直把天祥院英智按得跪坐在房间里柔软的长毛兔地毯上，抬头仰视着他。

抬手，没有一丝怜惜地揉了揉他红润的唇瓣，解开裤子扣释放出早已勃起的欲望，他异常冷漠地命令道：“那就证明给我看。”

自从高中结业两人确定关系后，日日树涉很少让天祥院英智给他口过，一是顾虑到皇帝那玻璃般易脆的身体，二是他也舍不得让他尊贵的皇帝大人纡尊降贵地讨好他。相反的，他倒是给英智口过几次，英智每次都有些许抗拒，带着哭腔推搡他的头叫他别这样别这样的时候也非常可爱。

思维跑远了，日日树涉心想，再想下去他就要心疼地终止这一场……了。

天祥院英智看着眼前几乎要打到自己脸上的性器，抬头跟他的涉对视，满腹被误解的委屈让他的声音都染上几丝哭腔，“如果你想要，我可以做，但这不是为了证明什么莫须有的东西。”

日日树涉没有说话，只是微微挺了挺胯表明了自己的态度。

天祥院英智低下头，他能看到几缕自己的金发垂落在那件物什上，他深吸一口气，抬起手小心地握住柱身，感觉到手里的东西明显在涨大，经络清晰可见。他紧张地吞咽，喉头微微滚动着，然后张开双唇含住了它的前端，舌根无处安放的抬起，舌尖无意间扫过顶端的敏感点，换来站着的人一阵轻微抖动。

他很少做这个，根本不知道该怎么取悦眼前的人，想着模仿性爱的抽插，刚动了两下，牙尖便不小心划过柱身，又换来站立的人一声隐忍的闷哼。

日日树涉看着他生疏无措的模样，悄悄扬起嘴角，奇怪的恶趣味得到了满足。

他伸出手拍了拍身下人的脸，开口道：“按我说的做。”

天祥院英智吐出嘴里的东西，仰头用那盛满了群星的蓝色眸子看着他，仿佛看着他的全世界，这几乎让他内心动摇。

日日树涉深吸了口气，他那狡猾的恋人，总是能轻而易举地挑战他引以为傲的职业素养。

“伸出舌头从侧面开始，再轻一点，根部也要照顾到。”

“然后整个含住，对就是这样，用舌尖在马眼打转……唔唔，做得很好”

伴随着指挥员的呻吟，天祥院英智边伸出舌尖舔着龟头，边抬眼去看他。

他的涉一手撑在身后的门板上，一手轻抚着他的背，微微仰头闭着眼叹息。

“对，不要咬，不要用牙齿。” 发出指令的人高高在上地命令道， “这可关系到你以后的幸福，要小心一点啊。”

听着这句话，天祥院英智差点没稳住情绪笑出声，他翻了个小小的白眼掩饰自己不敬业的笑场，又报复性地用牙尖轻轻磕了一下柱身。

“嘶。”指挥者倒抽一口凉气，内心想了想还是没跟他小心眼的皇帝计较。

“用嘴巴裹住，前后动一动。” 他这么命令着。

听从着他的指挥，天祥院英智撩起一边不听话的发丝，开始缓慢地前后移动，果不其然听到日日树涉喉咙间发出的闷哼。他开始不自觉地往更深处插入，直到嘴里那东西的顶端几乎要挨到自己的喉管。日日树涉一手插入他耀眼的金发拨弄着，按在他脑后的手轻轻使着劲，开始加快速度。

突如其来的攻势超出了天祥院英智的掌控，他只能努力张开嘴含着那东西，发出含糊不清的呜咽。日日树涉按着他的后颈，在喉头最后顶了几下，一阵抖动后想了想还是没舍得射进他嘴里，而是拔出来尽数射在了他的下巴和胸前。

天祥院英智被最后这几下顶得有点难受，浓稠的精液混合着来不及咽下的口水滴滴答答顺着脖子前胸划下落在地毯上，一片狼藉。他皮肤本就白，经过一番折腾，这会儿反而泛起粉色，映着淌下的白浊，简直淫秽不堪，只让人想狠狠地做点什么把他弄得更加乱七八糟才好。

4.

日日树涉缓了一会，搭着胳膊把天祥院英智拉了起来，抬起手轻柔地抹干净他的嘴角，笑着开口，“现在该轮到我了。”

左手拉起英智的一条腿搭在自己的小臂上，另一只手顺着光滑的背部探到那人身后的隐秘位置，不出他所料那处早已一片泥泞，稍稍戳进一个指节便有粘腻的不知羞耻的肠液湿哒哒地顺着大腿跟往下淌。

“AMAZING~ 是非常诚实的身体呢。”他抽出手指，在大腿上抹了一把，又抬手举到那耳朵尖都已经完全红透的人的眼前，“我还没有开始就已经这么迫不及待了吗？真是淫荡的坏孩子呢。”

天祥院英智别开眼不愿去看，咬着嘴唇不吭声。

“哼哼。”日日树涉从胸口发出几声闷笑，他的手指抚平穴口的褶皱，轻柔地抽插着。而另一只手摸到胸前的一点，那灵巧的，平时会凭空变出玫瑰讨好天祥院英智的手，现在却在用另一种方式讨好他的皇帝，变着花样搓揉拉扯他胸前小小的肉粒，直到它充血挺立起来。

单腿站在地毯上有些摇摇欲坠，英智被涉的前后夹击刺激得眼眶微红，他腿跟发软，原本穿过眼前人发丝的手，也从拉扯变成了虚虚握着，又在那人不断地逼近下攀上他的肩头，放纵自己依靠上去才能勉强维持站立的姿势。

“今天的涉……唔嗯，真是太过分了。”

5.

前戏做得差不多，日日树涉让天祥院英智背过身趴在床上，扶着他的腰长驱直入，他对这套动作熟练得不能更熟练，被穴肉紧紧包裹着舒服的他头皮发麻。因为近日里Fine巡演的忙碌行程，他们已经很久没有做完全套了，他很怀念这种美妙的感觉。

眼前的身体过于熟悉和契合，轻轻抽插两下就准确找到位置，被顶到敏感点时，那人雪白的肩胛泛起粉红，发出小猫一样微弱的哼声。太久没被这样对待了，他的身体敏感得不行。

“哦呀，是这里吗。”

日日树涉故意使坏，在那收缩着吞吐着的地方碾压研磨。

“涉，唔，别……别这样，啊哈。”天祥院英智扭头，往日里清澈如宝石的蓝眼睛盛满了情欲。他的双手攥紧身底下皱成一团的床单，努力撑起身体向后仰，整个人拉成一道漂亮的弧线，和身后的人交换了一个甜蜜的，马卡龙味的吻。

唇齿相交，房间里一时只剩下偶尔泄出的几声呻吟声，肉体的碰撞声，以及交合处发出的水渍声。

“涉，我的涉。”

他仰起那雪白的，纤长的脖颈。

“我想看着你。”

日日树涉于是把眼前人翻转过来，伸手抚摸过他身上的每一寸肌肤，又把眼前人细长的小腿搭在自己肩头，扭头亲了亲他小巧的膝盖骨，捏着大腿肉开始猛烈的进攻。

“唔，涉…… 涉。”

日日树涉在他大腿内侧轻轻吻着，留下一串红痕，然后又挺着跨抽插着到达顶峰，手上不忘安抚着他的性器。天祥院英智的脚背绷得笔直，搭在日日树涉的肩头，终于在最后达到高潮，颤抖着双腿在日日树涉怀里低声呜咽。

……

6.

“「危险的思想本来就是一种毒药，虽然在开始的时候尝不到什么苦涩的味道，可是渐渐地在血液里活动起来，就会像硫矿一样轰然爆发。」”

“伊阿古？涉这次要挑战反面角色，很了不起呢~”金发的皇帝依偎在恋人身旁，绕着手指玩弄他的发丝，听着恋人朗诵着剧本。拜上星期他们一起购入的香波所赐，他浑身上下散发着甜蜜的玫瑰味。

“呼呼呼，英智。”日日树涉笑着抓住他不安分的手，“你不会是苔丝狄蒙娜，我也绝对不会是奥赛罗。”他顿了顿，在恋人的指节上印下一个轻柔的吻，“但是偶尔这样也是非常AMAZING的情趣对吧？毕竟英智你，也觉得很兴奋吧☆~”

回应他的只有身旁皇帝通红的耳尖。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在最后。  
> 本篇中的「嫉妒」和「第三者」等等等等都是假的，是涉英一起演出的「戏」的一部分。不知道暗示得够不够明显呢？  
> 标题的《奥赛罗》是莎士比亚四大悲剧之一，是一个关于爱与猜忌的故事。包括最后涉朗诵的台词，也是出自戏剧中反派伊阿古之口，表层含义可以理解成男主角奥赛罗心中已经起疑，并因此产生嫉妒之心。  
> 文中也不止一次以涉的视角提到了「职业道德」。  
> 本篇扮演了让涉“嫉妒与愤怒”的「第三者」的名字是叡一（えいいち），与英智（えいち）的平假名非常非常接近。故意选择了汉字写法不同但读音非常相似的两个名字，其实暗示了并没有所谓的英智和其他人的暧昧合照。设定中这些图片其实出自以「双生」为主题的某期杂志，是英智和一次性染黑发后的英智自己的杂志内页照片。所以英智即使一开始没有反应过来「戏」已经开始，看到照片也已经明白过来并且开心地配合涉一起玩起来啦。
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> 涉和英两人在我心目中的相处方式非常soulmate，他们之间的感情在我看来是非常精神性的。我实在非常非常想开个小车，但打开文档我崩溃地发现，我能脑补出他们两人坐在沾满露水的天台上谈一晚上心，却想象不出来他们滚上床的样子，就算是真的上床也是日式轻小说一般柔和又含蓄。而我本人的性癖不巧的包含了一系列包括但不限于口/交，dirty talk……等等等等乱七八糟的东西，如何让他俩开出符合我性癖的车真是让我愁掉了头发。点烟.jpg  
> 在我心目中他们是精神相通的，是互相理解互相信任的，那么我要怎么才能在不ooc的情况下开出一趟有点angry sex/惩罚意味的车呢？于是我改变了一下思路，只要这「嫉妒」是假的就没问题啦！于是便有了本篇。  
> 总之希望大家能喜欢ww


End file.
